


新婚

by Da_Lin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Lin/pseuds/Da_Lin
Summary: 将原本LOFTER上的文章搬运到这里来，至少不会被屏蔽。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 4





	新婚

所有的事情都已经反复确认了不下于十次。可她还是无法安心，焦躁地在婚礼现场兜着圈。是的，她要结婚了。安吉拉.齐格勒，在等待了37年之后终于要步入婚姻的殿堂。

“安吉拉？”

这已经是第三次叫她了，法芮尔挠挠头，从上个月开始她就变成了这副样子，心不在焉，魂不守舍。

“法芮尔，别叫她了。”

坐在一旁的猎空使劲摇着手里的鸭舌帽，企图能得到一丝凉爽。她快要累死了好嘛，原本以为安吉拉叫她们来是有什么单身夜派对之类好玩的东西，结果来了就开始挖土搬砖！

“抱歉啊，莉娜，想喝点什么？”法芮尔转身看着满脸是土的好友，不好意思的笑了笑。实际上她真的没有料到安吉拉会这么疯狂，这一个月所有人的日子都不太好过。

“来瓶冰可乐！”猎空坐在地上，朝着法芮尔使劲挥手。

“稍等。”

长长的叹了口气，法芮尔在工作服上擦了擦手，朝着凉亭的两个女人走过去。她很想和她坐下来好好聊聊，可是，她们几乎没有这个机会。

“法芮尔。”

“嗯？”

“花园休整好了？”

“还没有……安吉拉，天气太……”

“你要知道，明天我们就结婚了，我希望……”

“希望有一个完美的婚礼，我知道。”

是不是可乐太冰了？法芮尔觉得这炎炎夏日里有股凉意顺着手掌蔓延至心。

“我这就去休整。”

小心的将手里的柠檬水放在桌边，她还想说些什么，可终究只是动了动嘴唇，而后头也不回地朝着花园去了。

“安吉拉。”

黑百合瞄了眼远去失落的身影，啧，小可怜。

“婚姻只有一次，我想做到完美。”

金发女人盯着面前厚厚的一沓婚礼计划，头也不抬地回答对方要提出的问题。

“是吗？”

黑百合勾起唇角，似笑非笑。

“你和你的女孩商量过这些事情么？”

“嗯？”

安吉拉抬起头，她的女孩？法芮尔么？

“今天很热。”

黑百合站起来，将桌边的柠檬水推至安吉拉跟前。

“莉娜的t恤都湿透了。”

安吉拉有些怔住，视线顺着黑百合所指方向落在法芮尔身上，盛夏的的阳光毒辣的刺痛着眼睛，她湛蓝色的t恤早就湿透了。湛蓝色……记得她从小时候就喜欢那个颜色。

“抱歉……艾米丽，能等等我么？”

清凉酸甜的柠檬水入喉，驱散了这长久以来的烦闷。

“我去拿她的替换衣服。”

深夜，时针乖巧地停在了11上，然而书房里的灯依然没有熄灭的迹象。

“咚咚”房门被轻声扣响。

“法芮尔？”

“嗯。”

她胡乱的应声，依旧埋头在书桌上的计划书里，原本崭新的纸张已经被翻出了褶皱，上面被各种颜色的记号笔做满了标记。

“很晚了。”

温热的牛奶被小心的放在触手可及的地方，安吉拉扫了眼桌子上的规划书，心里一阵暖，一阵凉。那是她昨天固执地要她核对整理的东西。

“啊……抱歉，安吉拉，我很快整理好。”

“……”

手里的笔突然被抽走，法芮尔惊讶的抬起头。

“你需要休息了。”

“可是明天我们就要结婚了，这些东西……”

“法芮尔。”

忽而语塞，安吉拉心疼的抚上她的脸颊，那双漆黑如同深夜一般的眼睛下方因为长期睡眠不足染上了浓厚的青色。这一个月因为她近乎自私的行为，她也不好受吧？为什么不说呢……这个傻瓜，这么多年，不论她是对是错，是任性还是偏执，她都无条件的信任和包容。所以，自己有现在这样的脾性，大概也是被她宠坏了。

“已经非常完美了，每一个细节都是。”

桌上的计划书被合上，封面是她们为数不多的合照之一，法芮尔穿着军装僵硬的站在她声旁，却笑的那样动人。这是很多年前的事了吧？记得当时她兴奋的来研究室找她，英气飒爽的模样一下就牵走了她所有的视线。

“博士！我今天升为少将了。”

“恭喜你，法芮尔。”

看清一瞬间，她有些失神，是什么时候长这么高了？那俊朗的眉，清丽的眼，挺直的鼻梁，无一不在叩动着她的心房。究竟是多久没有好好看过她了？她还以为她依旧只是初见时白裙翩翩的小姑娘。

“我……我能向您提出一个请求么？”

“嗯？”

“希望……希望博士能和我合照一张相片！”

羞涩如她，只是这样一个微小的请求却像是用尽了一生的勇气。

“呃……如果博士觉得不合适的话，我……我……”

“我很乐意。”

她起身理了理白大褂，将散落的金发别至耳后。

她紧张的摆弄着相机，好几次都差点失手落地。

“三”

“二”

“一”

咔嚓，最初的心动定格在了彼此璀璨的笑容里。后来，她在她千恩万谢声中轻声的问。

“法芮尔，这个周末可以一起吃顿饭么？”

果然是很久以前的事情了，久到她已经离开了军队，久到她将成为她的妻。

“安吉拉？”

啊，似乎又发呆了。

“法芮尔，抱歉，我似乎做了件很傻事情。”

指尖在照片那张年轻的脸上滑过，安吉拉转头对上那双黑色的眼睛。时光带走了她的稚嫩和羞涩，却留下了坚韧，勇敢且……一直包容，深爱着她的法芮尔。

“你也是希望我们的婚礼……”

白皙的指尖点在她的嘴唇上，安吉拉摇了摇头。

“说你原谅我了。”

法芮尔皱了皱眉，随后笑开，将她的未婚妻拉坐在腿上。

“……我原谅你了。”

清晨，法芮尔在闹铃声中醒来，下一秒就迅速按灭了铃声，臂弯里的女人睡的正熟，这些天她累了，离起床还有些时间，就任性的再让她睡会吧。

安吉拉似乎是觉察到了什么，不安的向她怀里钻了钻，金色的发丝散落，遮住了眉眼。法芮尔有些忍不住，伸手轻轻拂开那些调皮的发丝。

“法芮尔……”

“嗯？”

她微笑着看着怀里里睡眼朦胧的妻子，通常只有这个时候才能看到她孩子气的一面。

“今天我们要结婚了么？”

“是的。”

她吻了吻那双美丽的湛蓝色眼睛。

“为什么会选择我呢？”

“那你呢？为什么选择了我。”

金发女人眨了眨眼，大概是没有料到她会反问自己，一瞬间陷入了沉思。这似乎是个很难的问题，好像一切都顺理成章，从她17岁开始她就一直在她身旁，心动的那样理所应当，爱的平平淡淡，就连她的求婚她也觉得是生命中早就规划好的事情一样。她从来不曾想过生活中会没有她，就像她也不会去想和另外一个人过一生会是怎样。

“我好像别无选择。”

她皱了皱眉，想不到更好的答案，不知道她的女孩会不会因此感到沮丧。

“是的。”

法芮尔笑起来，温柔的吻落在她的眉目之间。

“你别无选择。”

婚礼如她期望的那样完美，每一个细节都是。

“现在你可以亲吻你的新娘了。”

她的心跳忽然就漏了一拍，那张英气逼人的脸越来越近。

“法……法芮尔，我还有个问题。”

嗯？这个问题似乎是规划书里没有的内容……

“你为什么喜欢蓝色？”

满堂的宾客沉默了下来，他们几乎都准备好了喝彩的花瓣和丝带，可这对新人却不知道在磨蹭些什么。

“安吉拉……大家都在看着呢。”

法芮尔有些脸红，眼角的视线里，所有人都和她一样的不知所措。

“回答我。”

啊……是谁说安吉拉.齐格勒博士是个冷静的完美主义者的？那么眼前这个任性的小女人又是谁呢？

“因为……”

法芮尔撩开她的金色刘海，迎上她期待的目光。

“它就像你的眼睛一样令人沉迷。”

迟来的拥吻那样温柔，那样缠绵悱恻，满天的丝带和花瓣落在她们四周，美的好似一副画。


End file.
